Tormenta de Invierno
by symphknot
Summary: El invierno es una estación de nostalgia, de recuerdos, y de amor?
1. Chapter 1

Tormenta de invierno

_Capítulo Uno_

Stan no era tan solo un empleado más en aquel hospital, el era un tipo de avanzados conocimientos, a pesar de su edad, 26 años…la experiencia que ha vivido a los largo de su carrera a valido más que más años ejerciéndola, por esto era respetado por sus pares…Stan era psiquiatra.

A pesar del rumbo exitoso que tomaba la carera de Stan, no era completamente feliz, al

querer atravesar todos los muros internos de las personas era cansador, un mundo lleno de mentiras, enfermedades y medicamentos, a veces cuando llegaba a casa creía que algún día le tocará atenderse a sí mismo….tocarán la puerta y lo que verá será su reflejo preguntándole cuanto cuesta la consulta privada…_y eso que aún falta tanto_, dijo para sí este hombre de cabello azabache y ojos azules penetrantes.

Stan vivía solo…en un apartamento grande, que antes era bello _(antes..cuando todavía estabas aquí…)_, era de buena situación, tenía un gran comedor, una gran tele, una gran cama…y un gran vacío en su corazón, vacío creado por la ausencia de la que iba a ser su futura esposa…Wendy Testaburger, era hermosa y hacía de Stan un hombre feliz, ella era reportera, había ido de misión a Alaska, a cubrir una espantosa tormenta de nieve que afectaba a la zona, todo bien hasta que le comunicaron que ella junto a los camarógrafos habían sucumbido ante una avalancha…y sus cuerpos no los encontraron…desde entonces ya pasó un año…un año que se cumplió hace poco, ya que los signos de tormentas de nieve se dejarían ver estos días, días de invierno, _justo para recordarme_….dijo Stan muy a su pesar…

Pero el había tomado una decisión, ya tenía todo listo, solo debía cerrar el apartamento y esta vez para siempre, se iría de South Park su pueblo natal, se iría a Boston, a comenzar una nueva vida, a poder reconciliarse con su dolor.

Llegó a su nueva casa, era amplia, hermosa….y no muy barata así que necesitaba un empleo pronto, _espero que me llamen luego…_ se decía, y como si la suerte fuera tras él, lo llamaron…

-Hola, buenos días?

-_Buenos días, habla con el doctor Marsh_  
><em>¿en qué puedo servirle?<em>

-Señor, soy Gerald Broflovski, abogado, pero no lo llamo por asuntos legales, sino porque requiero de sus servicios…

_-OK, dígame_

-Se trata de mi hijo Kyle...el tiene 17 años, pero no se comporta como un joven de su edad, esta en su habitación todo el día, se siente enfermo, débil, rehúsa de los medicamentos, les pega a los doctores que le he llevado, a los psicólogos los hace renunciar antes de tiempo..No sé que hacer…por favor ¿podría venir a chequearlo?

Y así Stan consiguió trabajo precozmente a los pensado, mañana sería el día donde comenzaría en la residencia Broflovski…miró por la ventana, el día iba aclareciendo levemente…._tal como lo hace mi mente_…pensó emocionado.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes son de **Trey Parker y Matt Stone**_

_Capítulo dos_

La mañana llegó con una helada brisa invernal, mas el sol estaba presente…débil pero aún digno de sí…

Stan llegó a la residencia Broflovski, esta era una casa esquina muy grande de dos pisos, estilo antiguo, de un rojo oscuro total...se acercó a la gran puerta y tocó..

-Seños Marsh?...

-Buenos días Sr. Broflovski….

Luego de los saludos formales y la explicación del caso del paciente, Stan fue guiado por una criada (muy bella) que lo guió hacia el segundo piso y luego hacia una habitación que quedaba lejos de la escalera principal, era la última habitación al final del pasillo…

-Gracias

-De nada Sr. Marsh…le deseo mucha suerte…

Sin mas la criada se iba a retirar, pero Stan la tomo de la muñeca y le preguntó…

-Cuál es su nombre?

-Bárbara Stevens, dijo esta muy colorada, mientras se soltaba del agarre de Stan y se marchó tímidamente por el largo pasillo…

Antes de entrar Stan pensó en lo que le dijo el Sr. Broflovski_…."no hemos podido ayudarlo de ninguna manera….cada doctor que lo visita se va para nunca volver, luego me entero de que Kyle los insulta a todos, hasta le rompió la ceja a un psicólogo que vino un día, reacciona violentamente…por eso no sé que hacer..."_ a Stan no le importó mucho, ya se había creado una imágen de Kyle, de cualquier forma estaba agradecido del trabajo…aparte la paga era buena….así que conseguiría saber lo que le ocurre a Kyle y lo convertiría en un joven "normal".

Giró lentamente el domo de la puerta, esta emitió un chirrido desgastado, y entró al fin a la habitación.

Lo primero que vió fue una cómoda, luego una tele con su respectivo mueble (**N A: no se como se llaman xD**), un póster de Terrance y Philips de grandes proporciones en una esquina, la habitación era de color verde claro, consiguió revisar todo con su mirada hasta parar en una angosta cama, donde sobresalió una cabeza roja…_ese debe ser Kyle_, pensó Stan..._bien…manos a la obra…_

-Hola Kyle…gusto en conocerte, soy el doctor Stan Marsh, pero puedes llamarme solo Stan si lo deseas…Stan no podía verle el rostro a Kyle, ya que este daba la espalda al ángulo donde justo estaba Stan…este creyó que no lo escuchó..

Sé que tu padre te habló de mí….quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ayu...

-Cállate…dijo suavemente el pelirrojo…parándolo en seco…

-¿Qué?, preguntó Stan sin haber escuchado una palabra…

-Que te calles y te largues….

En ese momento Kyle da la vuelta y se sienta para enfrentar cara a cara a Stan…y este quedó flechado…(WOW que hermoso rostro tiene…), Stan quedó viendo ensimismado primero los labios...las. mejillas ligeramente coloradas…la piel blanca…los ojos verdes profundos..…ahí Stan ya estaba perdiéndose..

Por su parte Kyle igual quedó hipnotizado, pero no viendo la belleza del hombre que lo miraba como fascinado, sino porque se preguntaba ¿Qué diablos le pasa a este tipo que me mira así?, y agachó la mirada ruborizándose aún más…

-Y bien…

-Y bien?...dijo Stan embobado aún

-Te dije que te largaras…¿y que tanto me miras? , dijo Kyle a la defensiva, más colorado que nunca y tapándose de nuevo con sus sábanas blancas, dejando solo ver parte de su cabello pelirrojo…

-Mmm...- Stan sacudió levemente su cabeza y se decía..._mmm en que quedamos….lo saludé, _

_Le dije para que venía, ví que era hermoso...si era realmente encantador...hasta un poco sexy…Dios que estoy pensando!, es aún muy joven (y además tu paciente Stan!)_

-MMM…dijo Stan más nerviosamente-Ah sí...bueno hoy desearía conocerte un poco más Kyle, que me cuentes de ti, de lo que piensas…si te sientes a gusto con lo que haces, y al final te haré un mini cuestionario OK?

-OK, dijo Kyle despacio, pero con una leve sonrisita en sus labios….una sonrisita traviesa

-Perfecto!, Stan se dijo así mismo que quizás no fuera tan complicado…

Siguieron unas preguntas de rigor a lo que Kyle solo contestaba sí, no y no sé…Stan estaba semi feliz con su paciente debido a que no parecía tan complicado como le había comunicado el Sr. Broflovski…la jornada llegó a su fin, Stan se despidió de Kyle agradeciéndole por contestar un par de preguntas (de 30 contestó 10), sabía que con cada paciente debía ser precavido, pero en el caso de Kyle, se preguntó silenciosamente si podría llegar un poco más lejos…

**Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, acepto toda clase de críticas, más si son constructivas…este el primer fic que he hecho en toda mi existencia xD, espero que sean piadosas (y piadosos si hay un chico por ahí), este fic es dramático, triste, pero solo escribiré para satisfacerme a mi misma, lo siento si deprimo a alguien más de lacuenta, luego quiero crear un segundo fic de Kyle y Cartman y espero que sea más..mmm…peligroso y extremo.**

**Mil gracias por leer **


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, fic creado sin fines de comercialización.**

**Capítulo tres**

La mañana se presentó vivamente, mientras Stan abría los ojos a lo que sería un nuevo día de jornada laboral, se fijó en el clima afuera, el sol débil que había estado presente los últimos días había dejado su huella atrás, ahora solo habían nubes cubriéndolo, un día gris, sin embargo Stan siempre se decía que ante días nublados, buena cara.

Ya casi llegando a la residencia Broflovski, el doctor pensaba en los posibles diagnósticos para su paciente, podía tratarse de un trastorno bipolar, debía ahondar más en las causas de la depresión de Kyle, quizás se ayudaría de algún medicamento.

Otra vez apareció Bárbara, la bella criada de la lujosa casa, lo condujo nuevamente a la habitación del chico pelirrojo, ya que Stan aún no podía manejarse bien en el tema de recordar habitaciones de esa enorme casa.

Ingresó a la habitación que se hallaba con la puerta semicerrada, dentro vio a Kyle, este levantó la vista y la bajo enseguida para seguir leyendo.

-Hola Kyle… ¿Qué estas leyendo?- Preguntó con exagerado interés Dr. Marsh

-Solo un libro de ciencias naturales

-Te gustan las ciencias naturales, que bueno – dijo alegre el doctor esbozando una sonrisa

Kyle subió la vista de nuevo solo para ver el gesto que Stan le dedicaba, recién percibió el aire amable del doctor y la pureza de su sonrisa…_**No pareciera que estuviera fingiendo**_…dijo Kyle en su mente…_**tiene una bella sonrisa….**_

-**Kyle…hay un día muy fresco afuera, pero no hace frío… ¿Quieres salir un rato conmigo a caminar al patio?**-Stan lo preguntó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, pero la verdad es que estaba totalmente nervioso, sabía que la respuesta sería no.

-**Está bien**- OK…Stan quedo helado, creyó que los años de experiencia siempre le darían la razón-**pero solo por unos minutos, hasta que yo me aburra**-(_claro tenía que tener sus condiciones)_ dijo para sí Stan.

Mientras Kyle alcanzaba sus muletas para moverse, ya que no tenía fuerza suficiente para mantener su propio peso por su debilidad, el doctor repasaba mentalmente uno de sus planes: plan uno-"Sacar a Kyle del entorno en el que se encierra-HECHO."

Caminaron tranquilamente a excepción de un pequeño evento donde Kyle perdió el equilibrio y fue "salvado" por Stan, ellos quedaron con sus rostros tan cerca que inmediatamente se sonrojaron soltándose casi como si se quemaran. A pesar de este evento nada más pasó.

Ya instalados en un banca, que daba la vista a la casona hermosa, de un color blanco cubierta de enredaderas y flores, Stan llevó a cabo el plan dos: "Conocer más a Kyle, en lo posible saber acerca de su vida personal y lo que siente"

Debía ser precavido y no empezar con preguntas directas, ni tampoco ser tan lento ya que el joven pelirrojo se aburriría y se mandaría a cambiar, _**¿Cómo podría empezar…que pregunta utilizo?**_

**-Kyle…Tú sabes por que razón estoy aquí, hablando contigo ¿verdad?**

**-Lo sé**-soltó un breve suspiro**…-todos creen que estoy enfermo…enfermo de rabia o tal vez de ira, trastornos de personalidad, o que sé yo…pero yo creo que ellos son los enfermos, tan sumidos en sus mundos de fantasías…creyendo que son tan importantes e irreemplazables**-Kyle hablaba con ira

-**No creo que estés enfermo, si dices no estarlo entonces no lo estás, pero debes saber que todo depende del control que tu tengas con tu vida, ¿no sientes que te sales de control a veces?**

**-Sí, pero suelo sentirme solo en ocasiones, y es ahí cuando siento esa soledad que todo se sale de control**-El joven de cabellos rojos tragó pesado y sus ojos se nublaron levemente

**-Kyle…**-Stan por un momento olvidó su papel en esa historia, olvidó su oficio, olvidó su plan de atención, y tocó los cabellos del joven, en una breve caricia, tierna y de consuelo. Por su parte Kyle sintió un cosquilleo en su columna vertebral, no sabía que pensar ya, estaba colapsando, sin detenerse a pensar más, si tiró a los brazos de Stan llorando amargamente, la sorpresa llegó al doctor, pero al momento en que se pasó el shock, lo abrazó tan fuerte, en un claro signo de entendimiento.

Stan besó la frente de Kyle al separarse un poco de él, Kyle lo miraba a los ojos azules, _tan profundos como un océano…_se quedaron mirando largo tiempo, quizás no fue demasiado lo que avanzó el reloj, pero para ambos, fue como una eternidad.

Ni siquiera se percataron cuando los rostros se acercaban lentamente casi como en un ritual de hipnotismo, ya se mezclaban sus respiraciones, Stan ya había cerrado sus ojos a la espera de lo inevitable…Kyle aún seguía sin saber que pensar…sus labios suaves se rozaron…el corazón del doctor comenzó a latir desmesuradamente, la mente del joven divagaba más en su profundidad…buscando algo…algo con que conectar lo que estaba por suceder…los labios se apretaron un instante y la mente de Kyle encontró conexión al fin, sus pupilas de contrajeron en signo de sorpresa total…se estaba besando con el doctor, el doctor que su padre contrató, _¿qué clase de sucio juego comenzaban a jugar? sea cual sea, he dado el pie a la partida..._

**Gracias por los comentarios y las críticas buenas, siempre intentaré mejorar, muchas gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, fic creado sin fines de comercialización.**

**Capítulo cuatro**

El contacto fue leve, corto, mas lleno de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado el doctor con su corazón latiendo a mil, embargado por la excitación de lo acontecido y la culpabilidad ya que había besado a su paciente en lo que tal vez es un acto impulsivo, a tan solo dos días de su nuevo trabajo, ya lo ponía en peligro; Marsh se recriminó mentalmente mientras se separaba lentamente de los labios de Kyle. El joven pelirrojo estaba más que confundido, no sabía que sucedió, ni cómo ni por qué, pero se sintió agradable, por un momento recordó a su madre, antes del accidente fatal, donde junto a su padre se demostraban el amor a través de caricias y besos, pero ellos se amaban, y Kyle no estaba seguro si alguien podría llegar a amarlo igual, menos si lo conoció hace unos días.

Cuando Stan se alejó, no sabía que decir, Kyle aún permanecía con pequeños rastros de las lágrimas que fueron silenciadas por la sorpresa de la caricia prodigiosa.

-Kyle…lo siento...lo siento mucho, por…por favor perdóname no sé por qué pasó-Stan temía, temía por su empleo, por su reputación, su título, y muchas cosas más que se jugaba.

Kyle estaba sumido en un sueño…un sueño de ojos abiertos, un sueño que era un recuerdo de sus padres juntos, tomados de la mano, diciéndose cosas lindas, besándose y luego se sonreían mutuamente, él joven pensaba que quizás tener a alguien a su lado y repetir los pasos de mamá no sería tan malo.

-Doctor Marsh, no se disculpe, yo también quise después de todo-Kyle le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Kyle…no sabes lo que dices, jamás debí haber hecho algo así, aparte eres muy menor a mí, lo siento, será mejor que te deje descansar, hasta aquí llega la consulta de hoy, nos vemos el lunes Kyle, descansa y te lo vuelvo a repetir, perdón no sucederá más…-Stan le acarició la cabeza pelirroja con su mano y salió casi corriendo del patio.

Kyle se quedó pasmado en la huída de Stan…pudo escuchar el sonido del motor del auto, y pensó en el suave contacto de hace unos minutos, estaba dispuesto a entregarse a quien sea, siempre y cuando lo entendiera y le diera amor, porque estaba cansado de sentirse estorbo, y estaba más que harto de la vida, quería un nuevo motivo para poder respirar cada día, ya que desde la muerte de su madre y el recuerdo más amado de su vida, esta se la había hecho muy complicada.

Kyle tomó sus muletas con un poco de dificultad y se acercó a la lápida…quien no conociera su historia, pensaría que es la tumba de su madre muerta hace tres años en un accidente fatal de automóviles, cuando resbaló por culpa de la nieve de invierno, pero no…la lápida era de Bubbá, un perrito que su madre le había comprado días antes del fatídico accidente, y cuando Bubbá murió, hace solo unas semanas, aquel pequeño animal lo hizo sonreír y volver a mar la vida como nunca, pero Bubbá murió y no fue culpa de un accidente de autos, sino de la nieve una vez más…miró hacia el cielo, despejado, pero el sol ya se había escondido más temprano que otros días, comenzaba a helar fuertemente, y junto a los fríos vientos, el paso de la noche precoz, y la pronta nieve anunciada para ese fin de semana, un sentimiento de autocompasión, confusión y tristeza se apoderaba en ese instante del joven Broflovski, no sabía cómo iba a dominar sus impulsos, ni siquiera si es que sería capaz de lograrlo.

**Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, al fin puedo actualizar, perdón si hay algo mal, o alguna falta, o si se les hace confusa la mente de Kyle, poco a poco se irá revelando su profunda tristeza.**

**Mil gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, fic creado sin fines de comercialización.**

**Capítulo Cinco**

Stan había pasado ese fin de semana sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de conexión entre su servicio de medicina y sus actos, plenamente conciente de su grado de responsabilidad, que era enorme, el Doctor se cuestionaba su actuar infantil y sus sentimientos encontrados, ese sábado y domingo no había salido a ningún lugar, nevó como nunca y hacía mucho frío, y esa mañana de lunes no era la excepción, así que solo aprovechó para observar dentro de sí mismo.

La verdad era que su paciente: Kyle, se había robado gran parte de sus pensamientos, y aquel contacto sutil le había entregado las herramientas necesarias al corazón de Stan para crear los cimientos y tener la base del amor…creyó que sería bueno deshacerse de aquel sentimiento antes de que sea demasiado tarde y sufra de nuevo, (ya que Kyle solo sería una ilusión, jamás podría tener al chico solo para él), así que se pasó el día domingo planeando su renuncia, mas no quería dejar a Kyle, se había ganado la confianza del muchacho y si lo dejaba "tirado" lo más seguro era que quedara marcado de por vida y no volviera a confiar en nadie más….al final optó por enfrentar la situación, y encendió el motor del auto con destino a su trabajo.

Cuando llegó se sorprendió de encontrar las puertas abiertas, se estacionó lo más rápido posible y fue a ver que era lo que acontecía, cuando entró a la casa no había nada extraño, estaban todas las cosas que alcanzaba a observar en su lugar, no vio a la criada, así que decidió por su propia cuenta subir a la habitación de su paciente., al llegar la puerta se encontraba semi-abierta

-Kyle…voy a entrar…-Stan entró bruscamente estampando la puerta contra la pared, buscó con su mirada…Kyle no estaba allí, bajó corriendo, tenía un mal presentimiento, buscó por diversas habitaciones y no encontró nada, siguió buscando y cuando ya se rendía, se acordó del patio….Soy un imbécil –murmuró, salió de la casa y se encaminó al patio, estaba ligeramente temblando por la baja temperatura, el patio enorme era bañado por una cortina blanca completa, todo era nieve a sus pasos, y al visualizar la banca, la misma banca en la que había probado los labios dulces del joven, a los pies de esta estructura de metal vio las muletas tiradas, fue corriendo hasta allí sin despegar su vista de las muletas, las tomó y buscó a Kyle nuevamente usando su visión, y se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

Kyle cubierto solo con un pijama blanco, como una camisa…con sus pies descubiertos, rojos, la piel resquebrajada, y sus rodillas de soporte sentado en el suelo, lloraba y gemía suavemente en frente de una lápida semitapada por la nieve, Stan corrió hasta él, se arrodilló para quedar a su altura, se quitó su abrigo y lo pasó por los hombros del pelirrojo, luego lo abrazó, y en este acto de completo consuelo Stan se dio cuenta de lo helado que estaba Kyle, lo separó un poco para ver su rostro rojo y perlado por las lágrimas, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las observó…estaban llenas de magulladuras y resecas al máximo, las tomó firmemente y las frotó contra las de él, Kyle sollozaba suavemente y posó su cabeza en el hombro del doctor.

-Kyle…que ocurrió, dime…cuéntame...-Stan le hablo suavemente y observó detenidamente la lápida de mármol, adornada con un par de flores sepultadas por la nieve, donde solo quedaban un par de pétalos como constancia de su existencia decorando el monumento.

-Stan….tu no sabes nada…-Kyle lloró más fuerte en su hombro, dejando en el polerón de éste un sensación de humedad.

-¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí verdad?-y le acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

Kyle se separó levemente de él para verlo a los ojos-es la nieve….una tormenta como esta me quitó a mi mamá y me quitó a mi perrito, todo fue en un día tan similar a estos, Stan! Simplemente no puedo convivir con esto...no quería salir…sabia que haría una locura…pero lo hice y aquí estoy…tratando de que la nieve no se lleve a mi perrito de nuevo, lo único que me dejó mi madre…la nieve lo sepulta cada vez que se presenta…la odio, estos días así, tan grises y helados son un suplicio- Kyle se soltó del agarre del doctor y comenzó a escarbar en la blanca y fría nieve para destapar mejor la lápida, Stan comprendió muchas cosas en ese instante, supo el por qué del comportamiento arisco de Kyle hacia la gente, supo también como podría solucionarse, y era más fácil de lo que esperaba.

-Kyle…entiendo tu dolor, has sufrido grandes pérdidas, y sabes…te entiendo…yo perdí a mi mujer hace un año, ella era reportera y se perdió en una tormenta peor que esta…pero no por eso voy a odiar cada vez que la naturaleza cumpla con sus ciclos. ¿No crees?

-Lo sé…pero me resisto, aún no lo puedo creer….no puedo-Kyle tiritaba…tiritaba por el frío y por las lágrimas insaciables arrancadas por sus ojos.

Stan tomó a Kyle en brazos envolviéndolo bien con su abrigo y lo llevó así hacia dentro del hogar, el joven se sorprendió por el acto, miró el rostro del doctor y pensó en lo amable que era, la paciencia que tenía y el dolor que compartían, esbozando una leve sonrisa apoyó su cabeza en el pecho fuerte de Stan, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por este a su dormitorio.

Cuando llegaron Stan dejó a Kyle acostado, bien tapado para que se calentara y evitara un resfriado, este le tomó la mano cuando pretendía alejarse y le susurró un gracias audible solo para el hombre de ojos azules.

-Kyle...debes descansar…has tenido una mañana agitada, mañana volveré ¿esta bien?, prométeme que nos saldrás más-

-Lo prometo -Kyle intentaba expresar con su mirada la infinitas gracias que tenia para el doctor, este lo había escuchado y lo había ayudado en esa situación tan incómoda, otro le hubiera catalogado de loco o le hubiera acusado con su padre, o peor…tranquilizarlo con pastillas.

-Prométeme algo más-Stan dijo mientras se atrevió a acercarse y sentarse a un lado de Kyle, tomó ligeramente su rostro, con sus manos, lo alzó un poco para que quedara a la altura de su vista.

-Prométeme que no llorarás así de nuevo…-Stan le acarició con el pulgar de sus manos las mejillas sonrosadas del joven.

Lo prometo-y presas de la mirada intensa del otro, esta vez Kyle quiso ir más allá…se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Stan, con los ojos semiabiertos, Stan esperaba el ansiado encuentro, también cerrando levemente sus ojos, cuando al fin sus labios fríos se encontraron, las ya tibias manos de Kyle abrazaron la cintura de Stan y lo empujó suavemente hacia él, invitándolo a tomar la posición dominante, la de arriba.

Stan ya no pensaba, solo sentía y actuaba, aceptando la invitación de Kyle, se ganó encima de Kyle, se alejó solo para ver el cuadro de un Kyle totalmente sonrosado, con los labios entreabiertos, cubierto solo con su camisa de sea blanca y la manta que le cubría las piernas, mirándolo con un brillo extraño en sus pupilas verdes, tan verdes como el pasto de las praderas de un virgen campo...ansiando a mas no poder perderse en esas cumbres verdes, se acercó lo suficiente al rostro del joven, y lo besó tiernamente, Kyle aceptó el beso, saboreaban la cavidad húmeda y caliente del otro con ávido deseo, porque del beso tierno y pudoroso pasaron al beso de pasión desenfrenada, las manos de Kyle subían y bajaban por la espalda de Stan y este acariciaba el pecho agitado del joven, y sus bocas chocaban una contra la otra en una pelea de lenguas y ardor, una confrontación que parecía no terminaría jamás, al menos eso era lo que parecía…

-¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?-Un estruendo, era la puerta que se abría violentamente, Stan se giró sobresaltado y se paró bruscamente. El padre de Kyle los había sorprendido.

…

**Intenté hacer este capítulo más largo, creo que resultó, como siempre reitero gracias por sus críticas, comentarios, y también gracias por leer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, fic creado sin fines de comercialización.**

**Capítulo Seis.**

La mente de Stan esa mañana colapsó…no podía concebir sus actos inmaduros e irresponsables, aunque en los apasionados besos que compartió con Kyle se escondía algo mucho más profundo, no quería aceptarlo de esa manera, pero era lo más cercano al enamoramiento.

-¡No! Eso no puede ser… ¡Me niego a eso!-Se frotó las sienes frenéticamente pensando en quitar a ese pelirrojo de sus pensamientos durante unos minutos siquiera, aún podía sentir sobre sí los labios suaves y frescos…la encantadora y ávida sensación que lo hicieron sentirse vivo un instante, el toque quemante de sus manos contra la suave piel del cuello del más joven, casi invitándole a poseerle y ser poseído de una forma casta y llena…no sabía si era una lástima o una suerte que Gerald Broflovski los halla encontrado en esa posición tan comprometedora, el joven doctor pensaba en que si él hubiera entrado unos minutos más tarde se habría topado con una escena totalmente distinta a la del beso puro y casto, algo más candente, un acto impuro y por sobre todo…ilegal, y no estaba en condiciones para afrontar algo que le pudiera costar caro. Él doctor se acercó a la despensa de su casa, sacó una taza y un poco de café, puso el agua a hervir, y mientras notó la profunda soledad en la que estaba inmerso, al fin la vida parecía sonreírle de alguna forma, y era justamente la forma más sórdida e inesperada…el papá de Kyle es abogado y podría quitarle el título que con tanto esfuerzo sacó…al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que no hizo nada de eso.

_FLASBACK_

_-¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?-Un estruendo, era la puerta que se abría violentamente, Stan se giró sobresaltado y se paró bruscamente. El padre de Kyle los había sorprendido._

_-Sr. Broflovski ¡No es lo que parece!-Stan levantó las manos en señal de inocencia-por…por favor…créame…_

_Envió una mirada pidiéndole auxilio a Kyle, pero este parecía no dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, estaba pasmado mirando el rostro enojado de su padre._

_-Sr. Marsh…váyase…váyase antes de que me arrepienta de hacerlo escapar-Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y apuntó con el dedo índice de su mano hacia la puerta-¡Fuera! Y no vuelva más._

_El aludido se acomodó un poco la camisa y antes de salir para siempre de aquella habitación le dedicó una mirada al chico pelirrojo, este le devolvió la mirada tristemente y pareció como si en ese simple acto intercambiaran miles de emociones encontradas, emociones más profundas que recién salían a flote para ambos, quitó la vista de las orbes verdes profundas de Kyle y salió de aquel lugar._

-No sé que hacer….mi vida es distinta desde que lo conocí…pero esto…lo que siento es imposible-Puso un poco del agua recién hervida en una taza, una cucharada de café, un poco de azúcar, y mientras revolvía, pensaba en lo rápido que le gustó el joven, sus ojos profundos, su tristeza plasmada en ellos haciéndolos oscurecer notablemente y la brillantez que tomaron cuando se besaron en la cama de esa manera tan tierna al principio y apasionada al final, ensimismado, solo pudo articular una frase -Kyle…te extraño-probó de su café y se quemó fuertemente la lengua.

(…)

Con cada sonido de un auto que pudiera notar, Kyle miraba impacientemente a la entrada de su casa, esperando ver el cabello relucientemente negro de la persona que al fin pudo escucharlo y darle un poco del cariño que pedía a gritos…-Stan…ven por mí..por favor-Sentado en una silla al lado de su cama, notó las gélidas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, una de ellas llegó a sus labios no tan resecos por la humedad del día anterior, el día en donde casi se entregaba por entero a una persona que le robó su corazón, y es que en el intercambio de miradas cuando se iba, Kyle sintió a su corazón gritar enormemente que no se fuera…que se quedara con él, que lo necesitaba para salir adelante, aunque solo llevaban un par de días conociéndose, sentía que algo había nacido por el doctor Marsh cuando sus labios se unieron, él quería saborear por sí mismo lo que pudiese ser el comienzo de un sentimiento mayor, algo que jamás había sentido más que por su familia ( por su madre sobretodo, la había amado tanto…), quería seguir conociéndose a sí mismo, y por sobre todo a él.

-Kyle…tengo que hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó ayer-Su padre había entrado a la habitación y cerró tras de sí suavemente…-No sé por que pasó lo que vi, así que quiero una explicación tuya…habías estado tan distante con las personas, y de un día para otro te pillo con un tipo mayor besándote en tu cama, el encima de ti y tu correspondiéndole en todo, porque sé que eso hiciste…dime por qué ahora jovencito.

-Papá….creí que eras más inteligente…lo dejé besarme y ganarse encima mío por el solo hecho de que yo también quería, ¿y sabes algo?, me gustó…-Gerald Broflovski se sintió ofendido por su propio hijo, se acercó a él y le pegó una sonora y fuerte cachetada.

-No vuelvas a decir eso.

-¿Por qué no?...ni siquiera me gustó lo que hice…me encantó, ¡lo haría una y mil veces más, solo para fastidiarte a ti!-Kyle comenzó a exaltarse, su corazón latía a mil- Piensas en ti siempre, jamás tomaste en cuenta mis sentimientos, solo te preocupabas de ti, tu sufrimiento, tus obligaciones…pero jamás te acercaste a hablar conmigo acerca de mi madre o mi perrito…y no me mires así…fue lo único que me dejó mi madre...quizás si te hubiese tenido cerca yo…yo sería más feliz…-No quería llorar, pero no pudo aguantar y se dejó llevar por sus emociones.

-Kyle…-Gerald no sabía que hacer…era verdad que había estado alejado de su hijo, y quizás si no se lo hubiese dicho no lo notaría nunca….pero no podía perder contra él, aunque podía tener la razón muchas veces, incluso estaba próximo a su cumpleaños para la mayoría de edad y podría hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, pero él no iba a permitir que su hijo pasase sobre su autoridad-Kyle…mañana te irás de aquí, así que empaca tus cosas.

-¿Qué?...papá no….¡NO QUIERO!-pero Gerald salió rápidamente de ahí…Kyle pensó en lo que dijo su padre…tendría que hacer algo…no se iría de allí, no sin antes ver a Stan una última vez.

**Perdón por el retraso, pero me fue imposible actualizar antes, debido a intensivas clases de violín…ya actualizaré mi otra historia, aparte que se me había ocurrido una idea de un fic Style categoría M (me gusta esa categoría), pero no sé cuando subirlo…y tengo un dilema con esta historia…no sé si darle un rumbo mas bien triste o feliz, no lo sé…**

**Acepto cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica, o lo que sea (menos insultos), ¡gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, fic creado sin fines de comercialización.**

**Capítulo Siete.**

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían…se apresuró a tomar su abrigo torpemente debido al nerviosismo imprevisto que lo atacó, agarró las llaves de su auto, lo encendió y comenzó a andar a toda prisa…jamás pensó cuales serían las consecuencias de besar a un jovencito tan impulsivo como Kyle… _y crear dentro de él algo más fuerte que la simple atracción_…había sido un irresponsable, pero ahora debía hacerse cargo de sus actos.

-Espero que estés bien Kyle….-Stan dobló una esquina a toda marcha haciendo resbalar los neumáticos traseros en el asfalto de forma brusca, emitiendo un chirrido molesto que captó la atención de las personas a su alrededor que trataban de refugiarse de la tormentosa lluvia.

-Vamos…más rápido-Aceleró todo lo que podía siempre con la precaución de no resbalar de nuevo en el pavimento mojado, necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar luego al hospital y saber qué sucedió y cómo estaba Kyle…la noticia lo había dejado impactado

_Flashback_

_Otro día había nacido para el mundo, pero para Stan aquellos rayos de sol que lo saludaban por la ventana de su dormitorio, no eran más que molestas luces que lo calentaban superficialmente, porque él se sentía abatido por los hechos de los días anteriores, ya había pasado recién un día y comenzaba a extrañar a Kyle. Se levantó, se duchó y preparó su desayuno, tendría que ir a buscar trabajo ese mismo día si quería seguir rentando aquella hermosa casa, se sentó en su sofá y prendió el televisor mientras engullía un sándwich, cambiaba de canal constantemente y al pasar por uno le llamó la atención una noticia: Un joven atropellado, su corazón dio un vuelco, tuvo un mal presentimiento y siguió escuchando atentamente mientras mostraban un auto se mi destruido:_

_-"…El coche era conducido por el conductor bajo la influencia del alcohol…repetimos la identidad es Kyle Ephraim Broflovski, de 17 años de edad quién esta madrugada sufrió un accidente de tránsito encontrándose en riesgo vital…se necesitan donantes de sangre, tipo O negativo."_

_Ahora él se hallaba en shock, no podía ser posible…se levantó del sofá y miró hacia la ventana…ya no estaba aquel rayo de sol molestoso, había sido reemplazado por una nube negra oscura, amenazando con una tomentosa lluvia y miró también que en su Alma la misma nube negra había cubierto su interior._

Luego despertó de su letargo y miró nuevamente el televisor, la noticia aún seguía, ahora mostraban la foto de Kyle en toda la extensión de la pantalla, eso solo le confirmó el hecho y partió rápidamente a coger su abrigo y sus llaves y ahora estaba en el auto conduciendo como condenado hacia el hospital, no podía perder más tiempo, aparte que el era sangre O negativo y estaba dispuesto a darle todos sus litros si es que era necesario.

Llegó en cosa de minutos, estacionó su auto y salió corriendo hacia la entrada.

-Señorita estoy buscando a Kyle broflovski…

-Ahh sí, es la habitación 35 ¿es pariente suyo? Señor… ¡Señor espere!

Stan corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la habitación que la recepcionista le dijo, al final supo cual era porque vio a Gerald y a Bárbara al final de un pasillo.

-¿Cómo está Kyle?-Stan preguntó tomando los hombros de Gerald –Por favor díganme cómo pudo pasar esto-

-Mi hijo había desaparecido en la madrugada…me dejó una carta explicando que quería encontrarse contigo, que no quería estar lejos de ti…y yo…yo jamás pude entenderlo….nunca le dí lo que él quería realmente…él…él solo quería que le prestara más atención-Gerald no pudo más y comenzó a llorar, Bárbara, la joven criada le daba leves palmaditas en la espalada para confortarlo…-he sido un pésimo padre…

Stan solo calló, sintió todo el peso de las palabras del papá de Kyle….el joven había abandonado su hogar, dejando una carta que explicaba que quería estar con él…se sintió culpable en ese momento-_Kyle_…suspiro de forma cansada y dolorosa.

-Señor Broflovski yo le donaré de mi sangre a Kyle, ¿dónde está el doctor para decirle?

-Llama a la puerta, el doctor esta adentro-Bárbara contestó con parsimonia.

Stan llamó a la puerta, el doctor tenía una cara realmente cansada, le comunicó su disposición de donarle su sangre a Kyle y el doctor aceptó, llamó a una enfermera para que prepararan a Stan, este entró a un cuarto pequeño para colocarse los implementos previos a la extracción de sangre, que sería más del común que dona la gente en un banco de sangre, y lo ingresaron al cuarto de Kyle, ahí Stan no podía creer el estado del joven pelirrojo….tenía magulladuras por toda la cara, en los brazos tenía moretones y más heridas, lo tenían conectado a una máquina que reconoció como oxígeno. Stan tragó duro, no podía creer que Kyle, SU Kyle estuviera así...y todo por su culpa…..una lágrima bajó desde su ojo hasta la barbilla perdiéndose en el vacío…

-Muy bien Sr. Stan recuéstese en la camilla adjunta, y por sobretodo relájese, todo saldrá bien-La enfermera tomó el brazo de Stan y este sintió una punzada profunda, pero no le dolió…aguantaría cualquier clase de dolor mientras sea a favor de Kyle, ya que el joven doctor se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por el chico era más profundo de lo que se imaginaba.

Pasaron unos minutos y Stan se encontraba mareado y sin fuerzas de levantarse, no se acordaba muy bien qué estaba haciendo allí, solo veía hacia un lado…allí se encontraba un joven que recuperaba poco a poco un color bellísimo en su rostro…se apreciaba muy bien en sus mejillas más coloradas…él solo sabía que ese chico era muy importante y que estaba ahí por él…solo por él…y sus ojos perdieron la lucha de no ceder a las ganas de dormir…

**Primero les quiero decir perdón por la demora, pero tuve motivos muy personales para ausentarme un rato de Fanfiction, pero estoy de vuelta, no sé como habrá quedado este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Pronto actualizaré mis otras historias. Si tienen sugerencias no duden en decirlas.**

**¡Un saludo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, fic creado sin fines de comercialización.**

**Capítulo Ocho y final.**

Luego de unos días donde Kyle estuvo en recuperación, fue dado de alta para regresar a su casa, Gerald habló con él para llegar a un mutuo acuerdo, donde Kyle se comprometía a hacerle caso en lo que le dijera su padre, a cambio de que cuando cumpliera los 18 (que era en cosa de menos de un mes) este le dejaría hacer lo que él quisiese siempre y cuando no le faltara el respeto y pasara a llevar las normas que en todo hogar debe haber.

-Lo haré papá, lo prometo-Así selló el pelirrojo el acuerdo con su padre, ahora solo le faltaba contarle a una persona muy especial en su vida.

Para esto marcó el teléfono de su terapeuta…

-¿Stan?...tengo que decirte algo…sí…ven…mi padre se fue al trabajo.

Stan y Kyle se siguieron viendo luego del accidente, donde Gerald aceptó que Kyle continuase su tratamiento por el acto desinteresado que el doctor tuvo para su hijo, pero prohibió comportamientos inadecuados, cosa que Kyle y Stan no compartían ni cumplían demasiado…

El doctor estaciono su auto rápidamente y con la copia de llave que le había entregado Kyle, accedió a la casa Broflovski. Se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación del chico, pero antes casi choca con Bárbara, la criada.

-Disculpa, no te vi…perdón-

-No se preocupe, yo estaba en otro mundo, el señorito Kyle lo esta esperando.

-Gracias-

-¡Espere!...Quería preguntarle algo…

-¿Diga?

-Usted a hecho que el señorito Kyle sonría, y se le ve muy contento por su vida… ¿pero usted lo quiere de verdad?...digo… ¿no lo hará sufrir?

-Yo lo quiero mucho Bárbara…el me ha devuelto algo que yo creía haber perdido…el amor.-Contestó con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Bárbara sonrió en respuesta.

-Me alegro…le deseo lo mejor señor Marsh-Con permiso-Y sin más siguió con su trabajo.

_Toc, toc…_

-Pasa Stan

-Kyle…me alegro de verte

Sus bocas se encontraron en un tierno beso, pero tan lleno de sentimiento que quedaron sin aliento…

-Stan-Dijo Kyle separándose levemente-con mi padre llegamos a un acuerdo…tu sabes, estaré de cumpleaños dentro de poco y podremos estar juntos sin que nadie nos separe…y mi padre lo aceptará, siempre y cuando no le falte al respeto nunca más.

-Y eso esta bien pequeñín, me alegro demasiado.

Sonriéndose mutuamente, se abrazaron, transmitiéndose todo el afecto que en tan poco tiempo floreció entre ambos.

(…)

-¡Cumpleaños Feliz…te deseamos a ti…. cumpleaños Kyle…que los cumplas feliz!

Los vítores se hicieron presentes en la antes malhumorada casa Broflovski….una sala adornada con confeti y globos, una mesa llena de caramelos y torta, sillas ocupadas por los empleados de la casa y el señor Broflovski, una de estas especialmente adornada para el causante de tal celebración, una sonrisa dándole a su rostro una paz y alegría que creyó perdido cuando la naturaleza le arrebató a su ser querido…La mirada que antes nadaba en las velas y los colores pasteles, ahora se hallaba clavada en el umbral de la puerta principal, donde una silueta conocida lo miraba tímidamente, sin atreverse a mostrar más que su lado izquierdo de su cuerpo….

-Papá…vuelvo enseguida-Antes se cercioró de que nadie se había dado cuenta de este hecho, y partió hacia la entrada principal con el objetivo claro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No es obvio?, vengo a felicitarte por tu mayoría de edad-Y depositó un suave beso en la frente del susodicho

-Stan…-le miró fijamente, los ojos de su amado brillaban intensamente…y podía ver su reflejo en ellos…-Vamos…ven a celebrar con nosotros...

-Pero tu padre…

-Vamos….mi padre lo entenderá…ven-Lo jaló y lo llevó hacia donde estaba el murmullo general de la música, el habla y gente comiendo.

Todos voltearon a ver al llegado, el padre de Kyle lo meditó un rato, todo en silencio, hasta que se levantó y estrechó su mano.

-Jamás olvidare lo que ha hecho por mi hijo, pero le advierto que si le hace daño, sea cual sea, se las verá conmigo.

-Y con todos-Agregó Bárbara con un sonrisita en su cara.

.Lo entiendo, muchas gracias a ustedes por la oportunidad, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta pero el avance de Kyle ha sido notable.

-Lo es….

Las miradas de los presentes se posaron en Kyle y este sonrió profundamente….ese había sido uno de sus mejores días de su vida, desde que la tormenta había hecho añicos en su corazón, descubrió que siempre luego de esta, sale el sol.

**Muchas gracias para todas las personas que leyeron mi primer fic (así es, fue el primero que me animé a escribir) de South Park, tengo un montón de ideas en mente para otros, serán más cortos que lo que suelo escribir, terminaré "El violinista" primero…quizás…al principio cuando escribí esta historia, tenia en mente un final triste y desgarrador…pero no quise porque creo que la pareja Stan -Kyle son de finales felices como los cuentos de hadas *O*.**


End file.
